1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an optical image capturing system, and more particularly to a compact optical image capturing system which can be applied to electronic products.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the rise of portable electronic devices having camera functionalities, the demand for an optical image capturing system is raised gradually. The image sensing device of ordinary photographing camera is commonly selected from charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor sensor (CMOS Sensor). In addition, as advanced semiconductor manufacturing technology enables the minimization of pixel size of the image sensing device, the development of the optical image capturing system directs towards the field of high pixels. Therefore, the requirement for high imaging quality is rapidly raised.
The traditional optical image capturing system of a portable electronic device comes with different designs, including a second-lens or a third-lens design. However, the requirement for the higher pixels and the requirement for a large aperture of an end user, like functionalities of micro filming and night view, or the requirement of wide view angle of the portable electronic device have been raised. But the optical image capturing system with the large aperture design often produces more aberration resulting in the deterioration of quality in peripherical image formation and difficulties of manufacturing, and the optical image capturing system with wide view angle design increases distortion rate in image formation, thus the optical image capturing system in prior arts cannot meet the requirement of the higher order camera lens module.
Therefore, how to effectively increase quantity of incoming light and view angle of the optical lenses, not only further improves total pixels and imaging quality for the image formation, but also considers the equity design of the miniaturized optical lenses, becomes a quite important issue.